Blame It On The Rain
by lordofthepringles
Summary: In which Dave transfers back, he befriends Rory, and Kurt and Finn are jealous and confused. Mainly Kurtofsky and Irishofsky pairing with Finnegan on the side. Trace amounts of Klaine and Seblaine. One-Shot for now.


Dave sat on a bench in the gymnasium. It was lunch period and everyone was in the cafeteria or outside in the courtyard. Dave had only been back at McKinley for about four days after transferring back. He was behind in his classes, but his teachers assured him that he'd be able to make it up within a few weeks. He was busy working on his calculus homework when he heard a noise under the bleachers. Normally he'd ignore it, but it was lunchtime and no one was ever in the gym unless it was open gym during physical education, or there was a pep rally or game.

He moved to check it out and crouched down to see a small kid sitting under the bleachers eating his lunch.

"You okay, dude?"

The kid jolted in surprise and started to scoot back even farther.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I was just surprised to hear someone in here. I thought I was alone."

He shrugged and got up, "Suit yourself, but you can join me on the bleachers, I don't bite."

Dave moved back to the bleachers and started eating his sandwich. He was busy trying to figure out what words like recalcitrant and ubiquitous were. He hated English, it was such a boring class and he hated reading things that sounded like some pretentious asshole had his head up his ass.

When the fuck would he ever need to know words like that in real life?

He heard a voice then,

"Ubiquitous means present, appearing, or found everywhere, and recalcitrant means having an uncooperative attitude toward authority to the point of be obstinate."

"Dude, you're Irish?"

"Yeah, I'm the foreign exchange student. My name is Rory Flanagan. I'm staying with Brittany."

"Oh, yeah, I heard something about you from Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"Something about you having some troubles here and you missed home."

"Yeah, I try to avoid most of the people in the school."

"Why's that?"

"Well I wasn't really accepted and then the hockey team decided I was their favorite target. So I got those frozen drinks thrown in my face and shoved into lockers and well I decided living in obscurity is better than finding new bruises every day."

"They did what?" Dave was livid; he didn't leave McKinley so that bullying would become even more rampant. He jumped up hell bent on finding the guys from the hockey team and kicking some sense into them.

Rory put a hand on his arm and stopped Dave from running out of the gym.

"I appreciate the effort, but you should probably just calm down a bit before you try anything. Besides, I don't even know your name."

Dave sighed and sat back down beside Rory.

"I'm Dave Karofsky."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I see my reputation has preceded me."

"Yeah, I heard some things about from the Glee club."

"All bad I expect."

"Nah. Santana seems to really like you. Kurt sticks up for you quite often when Finn and the others talk about you."

Dave's pulse started racing at the mention of Kurt's name,

"Wait, really? Kurt?"

"Yeah, Kurt seems to think you're a decent guy and that you should be given a chance."

"Wow."

"Anyway, what are you doing in the gym by yourself at lunch? Aren't you super popular?"

"Ehh, I was working on Calculus. I'm a few weeks behind in the classes, so I'm doing most of my work during lunch so I can catch up."

"You're in calculus? I'm lucky to be passing geometry!"

"Yeah, math is the only subject I'm even decent at. I like it, there's no feelings and crap like with English, no stupid and pointless memorization with history and science, and the rules never change with math. It's one thing I can always count on to never let me down."

"Wow, that's really deep."

"I have my moments I guess." Dave shrugged and laughed with Rory.

"So, you're good with Math, but bad at English?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm actually good at English and horrendous at Math, maybe we can help each other."

"How exactly would that work?"

"Well, we can meet at lunch, I'll help you with English and you help me with my geometry homework, that way you get caught up in your class and I don't fail."

"Hmmm. That sounds good actually; besides, I'd rather spend my time apart from the jocks and popular crowd."

"Why would anyone not want to be popular?"

"Because, I'm just tired of being what everyone expects me to be."

Dave took a swig of Gatorade and was just ready to swallow, when Rory spoke.

"So, you're gay?"

Dave forgot how to swallow and ended up choking on the liquid.

Rory slapped him on his back and Dave worked to get the liquid out of his throat.

"What?"

"You're gay, right? I mean that's the thing you're trying to hide by hiding out here?"

"I'm not…"

"It's cool, Dave. I'm gay too. The problem is that I haven't really told anyone, and the guy I like isn't gay and is dating a girl who would kill me if I ever tried anything."

Dave sighed and slumped back against the bleachers,

"Yeah. I'm gay too. I just haven't really come out to many people. Only a few people know, including my parents. I'm just not sure that I'm ready to just come back here and be like, "I'm gay guys, now I'm gonna go make out with my hot boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"Well mostly because the guy I'm in love with will never feel that way about me, and because I'm a jock. I'm not what people expect to be gay, and I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with the bullying and ridicule that people like Kurt have gone through. I mean I probably deserve it, but I'm not that brave."

"No one deserves to be bullied or harassed for who they are, not even you, Dave. And I can see what Kurt is talking about, you are a great guy, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Just be yourself and I promise you others will notice and like you too."

Just then Dave heard someone clear their throat, he looked up to see Kurt standing in the gym with his messenger back over his shoulder, with his arms over his chest. He looked angry, but he knew he hadn't done or said anything to Kurt at all that day, so he figured it had something to do with the Glee Club.

"Hey Kurt, what are you doing in the gym?"

"Very funny, Dave, way to be a stereotypical ass."

"Woah. Did I do something wrong? Why are you mad at me this time?"

"I'm not mad, Dave. I'm just annoyed, because I was looking all over for you, because as you recall, Mr. Figgins said as part of the conditions of you returning was that we still do the PFLAGG chapter, and I wanted to run some ideas past you, but clearly you're busy with your new friend, so I'll just send you a letter or something."

Kurt turned around, put his head in the air and started marching out,

"Kurt, I have no idea what stick you have up your ass right now, but just stop. Of course I can talk to you about the PFLAGG chapter; Rory may even want to help with it."

"Yeah, I'd love to."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Fine, we'll talk about it, but no here, okay? Meet me in the library after school is out. And this should really just be between us as we're the cofounders. Rory, we'd love to have your help after the planning phase is over."

Rory just shrugged and went back to his sandwich.

Dave was getting angry.

He got up and walked over to Kurt and talked as lowly as he possibly could,

"Honestly, Kurt, you want to fill me in on why you're being a fucking bitch right now? Neither Rory nor I did anything wrong, except eat lunch in the gym. I haven't even said hi to you in like two days, so either tell me what the fuck is wrong or leave me and Rory alone until you can get some manners or you get laid again."

"How dare you talk about Blaine and I's sex life?"

"How dare you come in here and be rude to Rory and me for no fucking reason?"

"Just don't talk to me again, Dave, okay? God, you're an asshole."

"I'm the asshole? What the fuck did I do to warrant you yelling at me and my friend?"

"Your friend? Rory is a friend now? You've known him for like four days."

"So? He and I have a lot in common and we were talking, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Right, so how long until you bully him and terrorize his life?"

"You know what, Kurt, fuck you. I have changed and you know it. You know that Rory spent the last twenty minutes telling me that you stuck up for me when everyone else in your precious glee club wanted me dead. Where is that Kurt, huh? Was that all just a lie, were you trying to make me feel good about myself, just to rip it away and make me feel like shit?"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes,

"Of course not, Dave. I am proud of you. I'm sorry, I was just having a shitty day, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you or Rory."

"And I'm sorry for making fun of you and Blaine."

"Okay, let's start over. Can you please meet with me after school to discuss PFLAGG?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Dave watched Kurt leave, and then turned back to a very amused looking Rory.

"What?"

"So, that's the guy, huh?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Well if it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure Kurt may feel the same way."

"What? No he isn't."

"That reaction that he had just now? That was jealousy, and I guarantee you, he doesn't like me at all."

'That's not true. He was just having a bad day."

"Right, bad day. Nope. He likes you and he got jealous because you were talking to me and he is one of the people that know I'm gay."

"Whatever. He's with Blaine."

"Actually, they broke up like a week ago. Apparently there was a gay bar incident, and Blaine was texting and skyping with someone from his former school and they broke up."

"Oh. Well maybe that was why he was so upset. Oh, God and I just made fun of his sex life with Blaine. I'm such a douchebag."

"No, you're not. You're a guy who is in love. So, maybe I can help you with this too."

"Help with what?"

"Well, I'm positive Kurt thinks you and I are together or are starting something, so maybe if we pretend like we're really close and spend all our time together, he'll get jealous enough to actually admit what he's feeling, and maybe my guy will wake up and see the light, although I doubt it."

"Are you absolutely sure this guy is straight?"

"Yeah, well he's dating a girl and they just regaled me with their sexploits the other night on the way back from a Glee competition."

"Oh, well maybe he's bi. I mean my therapist said most people can go either way depending on the situations they are presented with, and no one is completely gay or straight."

"Well, I don't want to break them up because I do like her, she's a bit intense, but she's not a total bitch."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. So Hudson, huh?"

"Yeah, Hudson."

"Hudson has only ever dated girls as far as I know, but you never know."

"Well, I figure if I suddenly have 'someone special', maybe it will finally show me one way or the other what he's feeling for me."

Two weeks later after subtle flirting and making it seem like he and Rory were in love, Kurt had all but stopped talking to him. He often just slammed his locker shut whenever Rory and Dave were near and he finished asking Dave for input for PFLAGG stuff. The straw that broke the camels back though came on a Friday evening when Dave and Rory, who actually had become best friends, made plans to go see a movie later that night.

Dave had basically come out by that point and all the jocks after he threatened to staple their testicles to their legs if they harassed anyone ever again, left him alone.

Dave was just getting ready to leave when Kurt came up to him.

Kurt just stared at him coldly for a few seconds, which terrified him, and then the fireworks happened,

"So how does it feel to date Kurt Hummel 2.0? I mean really, Dave. Slender, fair skin, high voice, in the Glee club? You decide to date him instead of me? I mean it would have made sense if you had started dating while I was still with Blaine, but no, I get dumped, and instead of making a move, you decide to move on? Fuck you."

Kurt started to walk away when Dave stopped him,

"No. You don't get to fucking walk away after you that, Kurt. How dare you? What I'm not allowed to be happy with Rory? So what if I found someone who makes me happy? You can't be happy for me, because it's not with you? Stop being so selfish. My life doesn't revolve around you. But just so you know, I'm not actually dating Rory. We are friends and that is it. We're going to see a movie and then may play some video games."

"Right, just friends. Like I'm supposed to believe that? Whatever."

"It's the truth, Kurt. I wouldn't start dating someone and not tell you. I mean having a first boyfriend is a big deal and I would've talked to you about it to get points and tips. Why do you care who I date anyway? Yeah so I wanted to date you at some point, but you made it clear you would never want to date me, so why can't I find someone?"

Kurt slumped against Dave's truck,

"Because I fucking like you, okay? I don't want you dating anyone, unless it's me. I know it's stupid, because I'm supposed to not like you, and because you are happy with Rory."

"What? You like me? Since when?"

"Since that day you told me you were transferring back. I realized then I was excited that you were coming back. I was still with Blaine, but I found myself thinking about you more and more, and when he dumped me to go out with Sebastian, I was excited to see if maybe you would man up and finally admit you wanted to be with me. Instead, you focused on Rory and I saw red. I mean, I guess I was angrier at myself, because I missed my window. I just want to know what it's like to be with you, because my vision is pretty great."

"Well, I'm not with Rory, I want to know what it's like too, and I'm going to kiss you now."

Kurt gave a relieved laugh and allowed Dave to draw him to himself.

Dave couldn't believe it, he was about to kiss the boy he'd been in love with since freshman year of high school.

Dave took Kurt's face in his hands and then kissed Kurt. It was nothing like the first one. This one was just as passionate, but Kurt was responding and moaned into the kiss.

He could feel Kurt's pulse point jump under his fingers and he kissed him deeper.

Kurt sighed and put his face in Dave's throat.

They stood there for a few seconds,

Dave finally spoke,

"So, what now?"

"Well, now you take me on a date and show off your boyfriend and no more flirting with Rory."

"You wanna hear a secret? I only flirted with him to make you jealous. He was convinced you were in love with me and were jealous. I guess I owe him twenty bucks."

"And a giant thank you from me. What was he getting out of it?"

"Well, he was in love with someone, but I'm not sure it's working."

"Really? Is he still trying to get Brittany? You want to hear something sort of weird and amusing?"

"Sure."

"Finn is like totally infatuated with him. He came to me last night all sad because Rory was in love with you."

Dave jumped back,

"Finn likes guys?"

"I don't know about that. But he does like Rory, and since Rachel was all like, "we should break up so I can focus on my future career", he's been even more depressed."

"This is funny."

"Why?"

"He's the guy that Rory was trying to make jealous."

"So, I guess our next goal is to get them together?"

"Yep."

Dave stole another kiss from Kurt who grabbed his hand and told him the plans he had for their first date, and the ideas he had for the next PFLAGG.

Dave never let go of his hand as he drove home. He had a new boyfriend, and soon Rory would too. Life was pretty swell.


End file.
